Ghost Hunt
United States |side2 = Scorpion Cell |goal1 = Destroy the damaged Psychic Amplifier |goal2 = Provide a distraction for HQ's raid on the London Fortress |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Scorpion Cell commander |forces1 = Most American arsenal |forces2 = * Most Scorpion Cell arsenal (including Shadow Tanks) * Significant amount of scavenged American equipment |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Heavy |music = In The Tunnel (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Ghost Hunt is the fourth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing We've just received reports about another Psychic Amplifier set up by Yuri's forces, this time in Morocco. While this one isn't close enough to capture the London Fortress on its own, if it goes online, its activation would allow Yuri's forces to create a larger encroachment around Great Britain. Right now we need all the time and all the resources we can get to finish preparations for the launch of the Paradox Project. It should go without saying that if they got control of that, taking London would be child's play for them. Not too far from the Amplifier's deployment zone is an abandoned outpost set up by the Americans, currently occupied by the Scorpion Cell, a terrorist group now fully sided with Yuri. Our radars confirm there is one of our Mobile Construction Vehicles in the area, most likely being prepared for reverse-engineering by the Cell's leader Rashidi. Reacquiring it will allow us to once more establish a foothold in this region from which we can strike at the Psychic Amplifier itself. A small team will make their way to the outpost via a series of underground tunnels to allow you to complete this task. There also appears to be a Psychic Beacon in the area that took control of an American taskforce which previously operated at this outpost. If you're able to destroy it, they should be able to rejoin us in the fight here. Objective 1: Capture the Allied MCV and deploy a Construction Yard. Objective 2: Destroy the Psychic Amplifier. Objective 3: Destroy the Scorpion Cell forces. Events Securing a foothold Using an old underground tunnel system, two Navy SEALS and an Engineer managed to sneak into the occupied US base. Soon after, another Engineer and a Field Medic showed up to provide support. The Navy SEALS went and cleared out any infantry opposition they encountered. As the taskforce slowly made their way towards the MCV, they had to keep a watch out for Chimera Cores that concealed enemy troops and any vehicles that approached like Gatling Tanks and brainwashed Abrams Tanks. After clearing the way to the MCV, the SEALS detonated the laser fence guarding the MCV, and the Engineer successfully piloted the MCV and moved it out of the holding area. After finding a good spot, the MCV unpacked into a Construction Yard. Allied Intel discovered the Amplifier's location, along with a Psychic Beacon that had mind controlled the local American forces. Hunting down the Scorpion After the Construction Yard was set up, more infantry reinforcements arrived out of the tunnel. Allied Command pointed out the scarce amount of ore and gems in the area; fortunately, Oil Derricks were abundant in the area, so funding the operation would be of little concern. The Scorpion Cell had captured an American research facility that was looking into long ranged weapon controllers. The Research Dome was soon captured by the Americans. Allied Command mentioned that the place used to be an old American research building which focused on advanced communications. After some time had passed, the Allies had found data on a prototype mobile Mercury controller, codenamed the Athena Cannon. By using this vehicle, they could now regain control over the Mercury Satellite network and use its destructive power against Scorpion Cell, particularly against the Psychic Beacon that held control over some of the American military in the vicinity. Shortly after taking down the Beacon, its captive victims were expected to be free from mind control, but it turns out this wasn't the case. "They fell for it!" Much to the Allies' surprise, the American forces in Morocco were, in fact, Scorpion Cell fighters who commandeered Allied vehicles and equipment in order to lull them into a false sense of security. After the Americans fell for the trap, Scorpion Cell forces attacked the Allied base in mass numbers, forcing the Allies back for the time being. Destroying the Amplifier After dealing with the remaining disguised Scorpion Cell forces, the Commander decided to make a move against the Amplifier itself before it could come online. Fighting their way through the defenses and enemy troops, the Allies devastated the damaged Psychic Amplifier before it could activate. While another Amplifier would no doubt be built, the destruction of the Morocco Amplifier would give the Allies more time to complete the Paradox Project. The Scorpion Cell base was buried in rubble to reduce their strength and influence on the region. As they finished up the last of Scorpion Cell forces in the area, the Commander's battle control was suddenly terminated. Aftermath While Scorpion Cell in Boured had been destroyed and the American base was re-established, things were not turning out well for the Allies. At the same time as the Americans destroyed the Psychic Amplifier and started securing Morocco, they received word that Epsilon's forces broke through the defenses and destroyed the London fortress. As a result of this sudden surprise, the Paradox Engine was activated prematurely, wiping out Epsilon HQ's forces and escaped from the United Kingdom. They only made it to the Isles of Sicily before Yuri sent forces to destroy the Engine. Allied forces, including the debuting 'Chrono Legion', rushed there to escort the vessel to safety. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 65000 * The number of garrisoned tanks and infantry are the least in this difficulty. * Number of Shadow Tanks at the end of mission is less than in other difficulties. Normal * Starting credits: 55000 * The Scorpion Cell enemy will capture all tech defenses. * Some Scorpion Cell attack forces will be spawned. * 2 Gatling Tanks will pass by the Mine Shaft after a while. * 2 waves of single Initiate and Spook will appear at the back after a while. * Some chasing units will appear when reaching MCV. * Drillers carrying Brutes will appear when player's units crossed some places. Mental * Starting credits: 50000 * The number of garrisoned tanks and infantry are at the most numerous in this difficulty. * No Field Medic will appear with the starting forces. * 3 Gatling Cannons is stationed at the American outpost. * 4 more Chimera Cores will appear: one at the American outpost, one near the Research Dome, one near the bottom right Tech Base Expansion Post and the one at the bottom of the map. * The warning of Gatling Tank won't take place after the player crossed the eastern fence in outpost. * The Scorpion Cell enemy will capture all tech defenses. * Some Scorpion Cell attack forces more than on Normal difficulty will be spawned. * 2 Gatling Tanks will pass by the Mine Shaft at the beginning of the mission. * 4 waves of single Initiate and Spook will appear at the back after a while. * Large amounts of chasing units will appear when reaching MCV. * Drillers carrying Brutes will appear when player's units crossed most places. * 2 Invaders and a patrol force consists of Brutes and Spooks will appear in American outpost. * the kennel near MCV will spawn a Spook when reaching MCV if has not been destroyed. zh:幽灵狩猎 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions